


On the Coast of Nowhere

by missm0neypenny



Category: The Bourne Legacy (2012), The Hurt Locker (2008)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Multi, Random Encounters, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missm0neypenny/pseuds/missm0neypenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The darkness of the beach emboldened her, encouraging her to stroke the men's arms, weave her fingers through their hair, nuzzle their necks. But now that they've arrived, she wonders, <i>how exactly does one go to bed with two men?</i>"</p><p>Written in response to the LJ rennerobsession March Madness Final Fucking Throwdown from 3/29/13. The challenge was to choose 2 characters from the photo and write a fic where they meet and interact in some way. 1200 word maximum. This is a work of fiction inspired by a photograph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Coast of Nowhere

Marta returns from the beach bar's bathroom (really a glorified hole in the ground) with the exaggerated care of someone trying to convince herself that she's not actually drunk. She scans the room and easily spots her man, sitting at the bar, the only Westerner in the establishment.

She lands heavily on the stool next to him, playfully leaning her weight into his side. Immediately on contact she senses her mistake. She sits upright and launches into apologies. “I'm _so_ sorry! I thought you were my...uh...I thought you were someone else.”

The stranger in the white t-shirt and cut-off khakis slowly sweeps his eyes up and down her body before replying with a grin “Ma'am, I'll be anyone you want me to be.”

***

Aaron hurries to the beach bar, worried about having kept Marta waiting. He had to chat with the fishermen longer than expected in order to get the scoop on any strangers seen around the harbor. He and Marta have been hiding safely on the island for a couple months but he knows better than to relax into complacency. He doesn't even like leaving her alone for the time it takes him to visit the dock.

He hears her laugh before he sees her and, when he sees her companion, he curses himself for not having tucked a gun into his waistband.

American. Military, by the haircut. Army, by the cut of his khakis. _Fuck_.

Aaron's scanning for escape routes when she calls out to him, excitedly, “Come meet James! No...Will! Will James, right? Oh, that's confusing. He's from...where did you say you were from?”

Aaron cuts her off, “Sorry. We gotta be going.” He is cold but not hostile. They need to disappear; the last thing he wants is to attract attention.

***

“Ah, don't be like that, brother. Have a beer with a fellow countryman. I'm buying.” Will signals to the bartender for another round, eager to persuade the only English-speakers he's met to hang out with him. Talking to other people will hopefully take him out of his head for a while. Plus, he can tell that Marta is hiding a hot body under her thin cotton sundress.

Somehow he convinces them to stay. A couple drinks later, she's rubbing his thigh affectionately and her man has relaxed as much as Will expects him to. He hasn't shared his name. Will asks “Where did you serve, soldier?”

The man tenses, clearly unhappy about being identified as military. Marta lays a soothing hand on his forearm. He ignores Will's question and responds with his own display of observational prowess, asking “Where's your wife?”

Will lifts his left hand, looking at the tell-tale indentation around his ring finger. “My old lady kicked me to the curb when I told her I re-upped. Until my tour starts, I'm alone, enjoying the honeymoon I never gave her.”

Not for the first time, Will wonders why he picked a destination with so much sand.

***

After another round, Aaron decides it's safe enough to allow Marta this adventure. Circumstance has made them friends and allies, and attraction has brought them together in bed, but he knows he's not necessarily the man she would have chosen for herself. He and Outcome have taken so much from her. How can he also rob her of the classic, ill-advised, vacation hook-up? Will's a bit of an enigma but, given his lack of discipline, there's no way he's a hit man.

And so, the trio staggers down the beach toward Aaron and Marta's little rented cabin. Aaron keeps one eye trained on the darkness, searching the shadows for threats, and one eye on Will's roaming hands. He currently has his arm slung over her shoulder, long fingers oh-so-casually brushing against her breast. Although she tucks her hand into Aaron's back pocket, she rests her head on Will's shoulder.

A high wave soaks the cuffs of Aaron's khakis and it reminds him to scan the water for assassins arriving via boat.

***

Once in the cabin, Marta loses some of her nerve. The darkness of the beach emboldened her, encouraging her to stroke the men's arms, weave her fingers through their hair, nuzzle their necks. But now that they've arrived, she wonders, _how exactly does one go to bed with two men?_

Unceremoniously, Aaron shucks his damp pants and her problem is solved. She cannot resist his body. Without a word, she's in his arms, pushing his t-shirt up to press hot, open-mouthed kisses to his chest.

“You just gonna stand there and watch?” Aaron asks over her head.

Will joins them.

The headiness of desire and the lingering haze of alcohol clouds some of her perception but she does have one moment of clarity. Lying on the bed, cradling their heads to her chest, watching them each suckle a nipple, she understands herself better than she ever has. She needs Aaron and the safety he provides. But she also needs the excitement their life-on-the-run has shown her. She's become a junkie for the adrenaline rush she got from evading Outcome's goons.

As Aaron lies on his side next to her, spreading her legs so he can stroke the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, and as Will's thick fingers deftly find her clit, flicking a rhythm that keeps pace with his tongue on her breast, she thinks that fucking a stranger is a much more pleasurable way to chase her high.

***

Will is just happy to enjoy a good lay. He doesn't know what the story is behind this Bonnie & Clyde. She seems too guileless to be a criminal but her man is clearly a trained weapon and his paranoia on the beach was obvious. They're running from something. Will knows the look of people trying to escape. He's seen it in the field more times that he can count and in the mirror more times than he'll admit.  


Regardless of their past, Will is happy in the moment. He shouts with pleasure when she wraps her lips around his cock and her soldier hammers into her. Being so exposed, so naked, so vulnerable around this dangerous man turns him on as much as Marta's curves do. He's as aroused as he gets when he's diffusing an IED, minus the threat of dismemberment of course, plus the benefit of an orgasm. It equals the most satisfying sex he's had in years.

After, she sleeps, spent and sated. Will nods off too, sweaty and sucked dry.

***

Aaron lies next to them, awake, ever-alert.

In the grey light before dawn, the other man wakes with a groan. Aaron watches as the memories of the previous night come flooding back. Will eases off the bed and dresses silently, under Aaron's hawk-like gaze. From the door, he takes one last, admiring look at Marta's sleeping, naked body and then he meets Aaron's eyes.

“Good luck.”

“You too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate comments and helpful feedback!


End file.
